tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976. You may also go to this web-based client, or the flash client @ mudconnect.com and enter the connection info there. If you're on Android, try Blowtorch! Then just enter connect guest and talk on the Guests channel by entering g Hi! ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome our new Flamewar to the MUX! *'America Burning TP‎‎' - Cobra has taken control of several US cities, and angling for the rest of the country. Can they be stopped? *'Dominicon TP' - The Dominicons have become a powerful neutral source on Cybertron. With their protection, neutral cities across Cybertron begin to grow in power and influence. *'The Fallen TP' - What has fallen rises again. *'King of Cats TP' - Ar-Gent Silverfinger of Evil, Inc. is digging up information on Dr. Casey Arkeville, who'd been buried deep where nobody can find him. Why? *'Nucleosis TP' - A disease manufactured by Pharma ravages both Autobots and Decepticons. *'Operation Expansion TP' - At Soundwave’s urging, the Decepticons plan to strike multiple Autobot targets while they are complacent over the recent Autobot/Decepticon truces over Harmonex and against the Fallen. Soon the Autobots will be reminded that as long as they oppose Decepticon rule they will suffer. * April 22 - "Final Message from Gort to Spike" - Gort warns Spike of his plans. * April 22 - "THE NEED FOR REVOLT" - Pamphlets distributed across Nebulos. * May 8 - "Autobot attack on Tarn" - Chromia seeks revenge for the attack on Messatine. * May 9 - "Ill-Conceived Attack" - Firster Aid reports on Chromia's failed attack on Tarn. * May 11 - "Revelations about Nucleosis" - Soundwave learns more about the mysterious disease affecting both Autobots and Decepticons. * May 11 - "Attack on Tarn" - Soundwave suggests a retaliatory strike of his own. * May 11 - "Nucleon findings" - Mixmaster and Soundwave study the effects of Nucleon. * May 14 - "ASIOIOP" - Lugnut, uh... huh? * May 14 - "Message from Lugnut" - Lugnut victorious! * May 17 - "The Proving Grounds" - Mixmaster has created a new toy. * May 20 - "Medical Report" - Something strange is happening to Lori. * May 21 - "Tyger Pax follow up" - Nemesis battled the Fallen in Tyger Pax. * 2019 February 19 - "Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Surefire" ::Surefire faces Hawk to answer questions about his involvement in the Coffin scandal * 2019 February 20 - "Happy Fun Zone" ::MI-5 calls in the Joes to retrieve a package from an eldritch land of smiley faces. * 2019 February 24 - "Fix It Over Kill" ::Cobra Commander addresses the B.A.T. issue. * 2019 February 25 - "Blockade Running" ::Decepticons are attempting to blockade Earth. At least one space merchant is going to run it. * 2019 March 14 - "The Ibex Blockade - Decepticons" ::The Decepticons have blockaded Ibex Spaceport, and the neutrals have called for help. The Autobots send some of their heavy hitters in answer. * 2019 March 22 - "Act of Creation" ::Ratchet and Spike work on their secret project. * 2019 March 23 - "Business Deals and Shenanigans" ::Ar-Gent meets up with Dirk to talk business. Spike and DJ try to keep an eye on them. * 2019 March 23 - "A Flicker of Light" ::Once again Dust Devil seeks the wisdom of Alpha Trion. * 2019 March 27 - "CAT: Charlie Foxtrot" ::Wreckers team up with the CAT to invade a flying fortress, but the princess is in another castle... * 2019 April 8 - "Hot Competition" ::With the Valvolux Arena repaired, the games continue! Fiery combatants battle for glory. * 2019 April 9 - "CAT reassessment" ::After running into the trap previously, the team assembles to figure out what to do next. * 2019 Apr 21 - "We've Got an Epidemic" ::Imager comes into Medical with some personal issues that are much bigger than she thinks. * 2019 April 24 - "The Doctors Are In" ::As news of the problem spreads, Autobot medics assemble and look for the source. * 2019 May 15 - "The CAT Catches Its Rat" ::The CAT knows who Double Tap intends to hit and waits for him to arrive. * 2019 May 16 - "We're Going to Need More Timmies" ::Sci-Nide and Arkeville begin probing the mysteries of the nucleosis pathogen, starting with some baseline tests. ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Join our Discord group here! Identified as Payton Westlake, a former member of Her Majesties Special Air Services, and formerly Alley-Viper #301, Barghest is a surprising tactical head in the Cobra ranks, responsible for orchestrating surprisingly intricate battle plans Westlake has become an omen of death for his enemies. Formally a rugby brute from primary school to university and then enjoying a career in the British special forces with some decoration for his services. Blessed with a keen sense of situational awareness, a head for strategy and a no-prisoner, no quarter attitude gained Cobra's attention, where he soon found himself becoming a member of the Alley Viper Corps, and eventually the commander of the Alley Viper Corps where he currently stands, operating as one of Cobra Commander's brutal mailed fists. Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse